customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Gets Kicked Out of Karate (Thevideotour1's version)
Caroline Gets Kicked Out of Karate is the 29th episode in the sixth season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 14, 1993. Plot Cast *Caroline (Deanna Mustard) *Howard (Barry Williams) *Gladys (Donna Murphy) *Olivia (Angelina Jolie) *Kate (Cory Hunter) *Harrison (Vincent Kartheiser) *Karate Teacher (Ryouichi Fujimoto) *Kevin (Ari Magder) *Freddie (Spencer Liff) Music Used Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 3 SS016503 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 4 SS016504 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 Trivia *This is another time Time Laspe is used. It is when Caroline does 100 laps. *Caroline got grounded for 6 days. *Filming for this episode took place on May 1993. Quotes Quote 1: *(Caroline enters the living room) *Caroline: Dad. *Howard: What is it, Caroline? *Caroline: I got bullied by Harrison again. *Howard: Did you get revenge of him? *Caroline: Uh, I hate to say this, but no. *Howard: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T GET ANY REVENGE!!! YOU REALLY NEED TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT BACK AT YOUR OPPONENT AND TO HELP YOU OUT!!! I HAD TO SIGN YOU UP FOR KARATE!!! *Caroline: Wait a minute. What did you just say? *Howard: YOU HEARD ME, CAROLINE!!! I HAVE SIGNED YOU UP FOR KARATE!!! *Caroline: OH, DAMN!!! Quote 2: *(when Caroline is at karate) *Karate teacher: You're the only student here. That means you're gonna work extra hard until you get a black belt. Now you're going to do 二百 laps! *(Caroline does 200 laps) *Caroline: Oh, God. I feel so tired and sore. I can hardly move mt feet. I acquire some rest of it. I can't enough strength for this. *Karate teacher: You have no time to rest nor take breaks! Now get up! *(Caroline gets up) *Caroline: Okay. Fine. *Karate teacher: Now do 二百 push-ups! *(Caroline does 200 push-ups) *Caroline: Oh, no. I can barely move my arms. *Karate teacher: Stop being silly and get up from the dirty floor and do the flying ninja kick! *(Caroline gets up and does a flying ninja kick) *Caroline: My spine -- it hurts. *Karate teacher: You are a failure at flying ninja kicks! Now get up by doing a Chinese get up! *(Caroline gets up by doing a Chinese get up) *Karate: You are a failure at Chinese get ups, just as much as you do a flying ninja kick! *Caroline: But I just had it till I slipped over. *Karate teacher: Do no make any excuses! Now this is your final chance! Do a backflip! *(Caroline does a backflip) *Caroline: Oh, God. My face hurts. *Karate teacher: You're supposed to land on your feet and not on your face! *Caroline: I know I just failed. *Karate teacher: You have failed all tasks! Now you'd better be up for this battle against Kevin and Freddie! *Caroline: What?! *Karate teacher: ATTACK!!! *(Kevin and Freddie katate yells and attacks Caroline) *Caroline: Oh. I can barely move my arms. *Karate teacher: You'd better start training yourself when it comes to doing karate because you're gonna be in a battle with these two tomorrow! *Caroline: What?! *Karate teacher: You heard me! You're fighting these two tomorrow! If you win, you get a black belt! If you lose, then you'll be kicked out of karate! *Caroline: OH, SHIT!!! Quote 3: *(audience cheering) *Karate teacher: Thanks for coming, ladies and gentlemen! Today, you'll see the fight with Caroline Dawson... *(Caroline enters the fight) *Karate teacher: ...vs. Kevin Felton and Freddie Rice! *(Kevin and Freddie enter the fight) *Karate teacher: Begin the fight! *Olivia: I hope my sister can win this fight. *Howard: I hope so, too, Olivia. *Caroline: I'M GONNE DIE!!! *(Kevin and Freddie attacks Caroline. After that, they win the fight) *Caroline: Oh, no. I can barely move my limbs. *Karate teacher: You lose and Kevin and Freddie win this fight! That means you are kicked out of karate! *Caroline: No. Please gimme a second chance. *Karate teacher: WE DO NOT GET SECOND CHANCES!!! NOW LEAVE THIS PLACE!!! Quote 4: *Gladys: CAROLINE, HOW DARE YOU GET KICKED OUT OF KARATE!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 6 DAYS!!! *Caroline: I'm so sorry, Mom, but it was too hard. I could barely do the flying ninja kick and the Chinese get up even the backflip. Plus, those guys were tough to beat. *Howard: ONE OF THOSE GUYS WHO WERE FIGHTING WAS 2 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!!! I ALSO CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LOST THE FIGHT TO SOMEONE WHO IS 4 YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU!!! *Caroline: What?! Damn you, dad! *Gladys: THAT'S IT!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!